Feel That Fire
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: A deck hand has finally found the love of his life, will everyone understand the fire they feel between them? And will he last eight seconds? I know the summary sucks, but its a song fic to Dierks Bentley Feel That Fire


I stood back watching Kayla. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind as she let her freshly painted black toe nails dry. Edgar my younger brother threw her a box of cracker jack and she quickly tore into the box and gave all of my nephews and niece the hardened popcorn. I smiled knowing exactly what she wanted. The toy in the box.

I walked up to her and picked her up off the bed of my brother's pickup. "Hey." I said as she wrapped her body around me.

"Hey." She said biting her lower lip.

"What do you want to do?" I question.

"I want to ride the bull tonight." She said wiggling free from my grip.

_She wants her nails painted black_

_She wants the toy in the crackerjack _

_She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_

We stood around the camp fire. I listened to my family talk and laugh about everything that could be talked about. I was happy they came to support me, but most of all I loved how Kayla looked in my shirt right now. I smiled and shook my head and she approached me.

"Wearing it to bed?" I question as she buttons up the very last button on the bottom.

"Yep." She says smiling happily.

"Good, I cant slowly peal it off of you later." I whisper in her ear.

She looked at me and smiled then looked over at my brother. "Sig!" Kayla said. "Don't move, there is the cutest little puppy behind you."

"Maybe it belongs to someone here?" Sig says as Kayla picked up the dog.

"No." She said sadly. "He's a stray, he isn't very clean. But it's okay huh puppy? I'll give you a home…" She said cuddling the dog in her arms. "…Wont we Norman?"

"What ever you want babe." I say tipping my cowboy hat down and smiling at her.

"Good." She says biting her lip and walking to my truck.

She jumped in and fired it up. She drove around us laughing and smiling, the puppy loving every second of it.

"Your crazy!" I yell.

"Yeah pretty much!" She yells back.

_She wants to wear my shirt to bed_

_She wants to make every stray a pet_

_N' Drive around in my truck with no place to go_

"Why does she do such crazy things?" Sig asked me as we watched her driving off towards the rodeo stalls.

"She likes that fire." I say sipping on my beer.

"What fire would that be?" Edgar asked.

"You know the fire that lets her know for sure that she is my everything and more." I answer.

"You two are so cute Norman, I'm glad you finally found someone." Louise says wrapping her arms around Edgar.

"Thanks." I say knowing that I was finally happy.

"Edgar, let's go the kids are asleep." Louise says pulling Edgar towards their truck.

Edgar didn't say a word, but we all knew how much he loved and wanted Louise.

"Hey E!" I shout. "That's the fire I'm talking about."

"I like it!" Edgar says full on running with Louise now.

_But she needs to feel that fire_

_The one that lets her know for sure_

_She's everything I want and more_

_Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire_

_To make her feel that fire_

"I want a nice little place in the woods. Some place where I can go and hide." Kayla says in conversation.

"Now that would be nice, I agree with you there." Sig says holding on to June as she shivered in the night's air.

"Then what do you want to do?" June says looking at the younger woman.

"I want to go somewhere…no….." Kayla says smiling at me and pulling me up with her. "…I want to stand where no one ever has before."

"She is so different than him." Louise said watching as Kayla had me chasing her around.

"Yeah she is, but she is so very good for him." Sig says.

"I want kids one day." Kayla says to me as we laid on the grass watching the stars.

"You'll get'em." I said.

_She wants a cabin in the woods_

_She wants to stand where nobody stood_

_And someday she wants a couple kids of her own_

"I want to make love to you on a train." She says rolling over and laying on me.

"I'd let you to." I say watching her sit up.

"Really?"

"Course. You always get what you want. And one day…." I say sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. "….we are going to just go away."

"On a break."

"Yeah." I say smiling. "On a break."

_She wants to make love on a train_

_And some days she only wants a break_

_Hey but she wants what she wants, but man I know I know I know_

"He looks good out there on that bull." Kayla says watching from the stands.

"This is going to make me nervous." Sig answers puffing on a cigarette.

"What if he gets hurt?" June asks.

"Please don't even mention that!" Edgar says watching them synch down the rope.

"He will be fine." Kayla says watching as Norman points to her. She smiles and waves back.

"It's the fire." Louise says kissing Edgar.

_She needs to feel that fire_

_The one that lets her know for sure_

_She's everything I want and more_

_Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire_

_To make her feel that fire Yeah, feel that fire_

The gate opened and Norman came out on the bucking bull.

Everyone started to holler and cheer on Norman Hansen. His bull came up close to us and we all held our breath. Sig was paying a silent prayer that Norman would be okay, and Kayla was right on the fence yelling for Norman.

"GO BABY!!!! You've got three more seconds!" Kayla yells.

_So as long as there's a breath to take_

_A smile to share, a prayer to pray_

_A chance to hold her hand to fan the flame_

When the eight second buzzer went off, Norman jumped off of the bull and pumped his fist in the air. They rodeo clowns got the bull put away and Kayla jumped up on to the fence and yelled out that she loved him.

Norman smiled and pushed his hat up further on his head. "C'mon!!" He shouted.

Kayla climbed over the fence and landed on her two feet and ran to Norman. He picked her up and twirled her around. He leaned in head in and kissed her. "I'd walk a wire for you."

She smiled at him. "I'd make love to you in a train."

"I want you, I need you, I love that fire." Norman says.

She smiled jumped on him and wrapped her body around him and he walked out of the ring with a smile on his face. She's gonna feel that fireThe one that lets her know for sureShe's everything I want and moreHer real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wireYeah, to make her feel that fireOhh feel that fire

_She wants her nails painted black_

_She wants the toy in the crackerjack_

_ She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_


End file.
